Not The First Time
by Angela Nguyen
Summary: Someone asked me to write a fanfic about Ren and Jeanne's wedding,so here it is.


____Not The First Time____

~ Oneshot ~

-Disclaimer: What a pain to say, but I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

-Genre: K+

-Rating(s): General, Romance

-Pairings: Ren x Jeanne

-Summary: What can I say? This is about their wedding!

A/N: I tried my best not to make those mistakes that appeared in The Way I Loved You, so I hope you guys 'll like this. I have to mention you: Italics represent thoughts. Now on with the story!

XXX

_This is not the first time._

_Not the first time._

Ren kept telling himself over and over. But he was in a situation that could never be considered as "normal".

He was standing in a large hall with red carpet covering the floor. His family and all the guests were sitting on the both sides of the hall. They were all waiting for…

_His bride._

_There she came._

She was walking, one step at a time, on the carpet towards him. She was wearing the same red robes as him, and a red scarf was covering her head, hiding her face from him. He was quite grateful of Jun for not having done many things with her hair. Her long, wavy hair was simply being kept by a small clip that sparkled along with the silver strands in the sunlight.

"You're too slow. Let's get this over with." He whispered to her as she reached his side.

Although he couldn't see her face, he could feel that she was smiling.

He sighed heavily while turning to face the bishop standing in front of them.

The next part was the bishop speaking and speaking and speaking…but Ren hardly heard anything.

_Not the first time they had stood next to each other._

_Not the first time he had seen her in red outfits._

_Not the first time he had seen her hair sparkling in the sunlight._

_But …_

_Something different._

_Maybe it was the red robes that he was wearing. The stupid thick and heavy material that caused sweat all over his skin._

_Maybe it was these embroidered shoes. He swore that he was gonna throw them away right when he got out of this._

_Or simply maybe…_

_It was his wedding day._

_She would finally be his wife and couldn't run away from him any more._

In a minute, he really wanted to hold the small hand that was hidden under her long sleeve.

But right then, that hand appeared before his face.

He got up from his thoughts and held that hand before slipping a small ring onto it. She seemed to be smiling again and did the same thing with his hand, then squeezed it slightly.

The bishop said something that sounded like a decision and someone in the crowd, who Ren knew for sure was his mother, let out a small cry.

_And… It was over._

_XXX_

_Still, this wasn't the first time._

Ren was sitting in his room, which had been specially redecorated for this occasion. As you can imagine, red pillows and covers were put on the bed, red carpet on the floor and red curtains covering the windows.

"These stupid things really get on my nerves" Ren complaint as he threw his shoes under the bed.

"You're right" Jeanne said quietly as she took the scarf off her head and came sat beside him.

_Not the first time she had sat beside him._

_Not the first time she had looked at him with those eyes._

_But…_

"I should have been the one to take that off, you know," He said.

_She was very beautiful._

He cupped her face gently with his hand.

_Not the first time they had done this._

He leaned in and covered her mouth with his.

But as his hand reached out to her robes, she stopped it with her own hand and broke the kiss.

"No time for this," She smiled tenderly. To his surprise, she rested his hand on her flat stomach and squeezed it slightly.

"Ren," She whispered "I'm pregnant."

_The first time._

_The first time he had ever been so shocked._

_So __happy._

"You…" He could feel the heat of her body through the thin material. "pregnant…"

_With him._

_His child was…_

"Here," She smiled sympathetically at his expression.

The next thing he knew was he, burying his face in the softness of her hair.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

_From the deepest place of my heart._

Suddenly, she pulled him to the bed with her, their hands still on her stomach.

"This is a boy," She smiled. "I can feel it."

"Doesn't matter. Even if it is a girl, then we'll just try again, right?"

Ren smiled tenderly to her.

She had seen that smile just once before.

It had been their first time on this bed, with her blushing terribly.

XXX

_Not the first time they had been on the same bed._

_Not the first time he had held her in his arms._

_But …_

He wrapped his arms more protectively around her.

_This is the best time._

XXX

Jeanne gently touched his sleeping face with her fingertips.

_Ren… We might not be able to try again._

____________END___________

A/N: So…That was my second oneshot.I tried a lot with my grammar in this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing a multi-chaptered fanfic for Ren and Jeanne, but I need to find a Beta Reader first. Please review!


End file.
